Children of Azarath
by Fan writer 3927
Summary: One night whilst reading some stories, I had an idea, What .. Well you'll just have to read to find out Rated M for a reason May be slight AU. Rae x Jinx Violence, cursing, possibly ma content, haven't decided Sorry suck at summaries


This is my first fanfic

Rae x Jinx romance/adventure

You have been warned

Disclaimer- I am only typing this thing once. I own nothing, but the idea is mine as far as I know, all characters I use here, unless otherwise mentioned in their appearing chapter are not mine. If they were I would save the titans from the horror known as teen titans go. Don't bother suing, you'll have to end up paying everything with no rewards to speak of. This story is rated M for violence language and possible yuri lemony goodness. Anyway enough Drabble onto the story

Let the insanity commence

The children of Azarath

ch1- disturbing dreams

**Raven **

Sitting in her familiar lotus position on the roof of the titans tower a random observer might mistake Raven for meditating, but anyone who looked closer would be able to see that Raven was anything but peaceful. They would be able to see that the stoic Titan was going crazy, hardly able to maintain the stillness she so often sought.

_Why? Why does this have to be happening. They're long dead. _Raven thinks bitterly. consuming her thoughts is an odd feeling, the anticipation of learning who her soul mate is, or was. _Damn it all, why did those blasted monks have to go and actually do this. Unless they sent them here sometime before they were destroyed. Unlikely but possible... Wait why am I thinking that, there is no way that those monks would ever actually send over an innocent just because they were to be bound to me. Azar wouldn't have actually bound anyone to me anyway. _

Sighing she gave up on trying to quiet her mind and instead chose to simply look off into the sunset. waiting for either the call for dinner or the call for battle to interrupt the peaceful calm infused in the air. Sitting there the dark Titan lets her mind wander looking over everything that has been plaguing her mind as of late.

_I love these summers. Warm and comfortable, but rarely to the point I feel unbearably warm. _Raven hums idly. Absentmindedly drawing her cloak closer, in a subconscious attempt to guard herself from the world around her.

**Jinx**

_What's wrong with me. Why do I feel like a heist is about to go wrong, way wrong? In a few days I'll turn nineteen, maybe the nerves of that are what's bugging me, I mean the guys did startle me last time. Jinx_ thinks while pacing her room like a caged tiger.

"yo, Jinx you ready for the heist?" gizmo calls stepping into the bad luck charms doorway. Dressed in his usual mission gear the little man has a clear look of concern tagging the girl, still in her pink pj's.

Staring into her dark room the little man wonders what's been wrong with his teammate these last few days, but of course when they ask she denies anything is wrong instead blaming their imaginations.

"yeah. Yeah I'll be ready in a minute. Just let me change." Jinx replies not even once glancing at the mini tech wizard. Striding towards her wardrobe she looks inside for her familiar mission outfits. Once she hears the door close she strips off her current attire and dons her mission gear all the while trying to ban the worrisome feeling from the back of her mind.

_So little, yet so much has changed since we left the hive. We have more money, so why do I feel like I'm poorer than ever? Well after this bank we should be good for a few months._ As Jinx goes around preparing herself she slowly forgets about the nagging anxiety.

**Raven**

The klaxons go off, unsurprisingly. Too be honest it had become kind of expected, especially if it were the Hive. Teleporting down to the living room she meets up with her teammates, still the same after all this time, except Robin did change the name of the team, dropping the teen once the majority hit adulthood.

"before anyone asks yes it's the hive. So the plan as usual Cy, bb you guys get Mammoth, Star you and I will take on Gizmo. Raven you handle Jinx, now if you don't mind?" Robin tries to act proffesional and commanding, the effect ruined by the uncharacteristic yawn afterward.

Snickering, Raven lets her soulself consume them, teleporting to the bank the Hive decided to hit tonight. Reappearing seconds later the titans land ready for battle, bb in his crouch, ready for most of his land forms, cy has his cannon raised looking for a target, Robin standing there ready to take any action deemed necessary, Starfire hands and eyes aglow. Raven just settles back into her cloak, seemingly invisible in the darkened bank.

"titans go" Robin yells wanting to get this over with quickly. Raven simply rolls her eyes _considering he worked with the bat, you would think he would understand stealth better._ As the familiar call rings out the trio of thieves stumble into the room hoping to make a quick getaway.

Once the call was announced the titans spring into action. The metal Titan Cyborg charging towards Mammoth, hoping to separate him from the rest of the group, the green changeling, Beat boy, not far behind him. Reaching the massive teen the two began to try and take him down. Cyborg going in for a grapple with the super strong teen while changeling flanked him as a bull.

Meanwhile the master martial artist, in his ridiculous traffic light costume, Robin followed by his girlfriend the purple clad alien, Starfire, attempted to intercept Gizmo. Starfire using her star bolts and eyes tries to block gizmo's varied ranged weaponry, while robin uses his own ranged gear, all the while trying to not only keep the mini genius on the defensive, but also trying to get closer to rid the boy of his pack.

Unlike her teammates who would simply rush into battle , the blue cloak clad sorceress, Raven, hangs back watching everything looking not only for her target, but for the off chance her team needs her help. When the two spell casters eye's meet time seems to stand still for the two of them waiting for the first move to be made. Beast Boy having been hurled by Mammoth breaks the girls out of their trance and they too begin the fight, hexes and dark energy flying through the air, Not one shot hitting its mark. slowly ever so slowly the two seem to draw closer to one another as if the world was shrinking around them. Containing only them, the fight transforming into a sort of dance that only those who are in perfect sync can actually pull off.

Once the other titans finish up with their part of the trio they all start to watch as Raven continues to fight Jinx, watching the dance between the two, completely unwilling to step in and help mesmerized at how the two seem to perfectly compliment one another, unwilling to ruin the beauty of the moment. The titans spare such little attention to the downed Mammoth no one notices the fact that he has picked up Gizmo and charges off grabbing Jinx in the process. Barreling through the opposite wall the entirety of the heroes just stare at where the big man was just a moment ago; trying, unsuccessfully, to understand what just happened.

Recovering first Raven quickly teleports everyone back to the tower, wanting nothing more than to get some tea and sleep, since meditation has proved impossible. Wisely none of her team decide to pester Raven about what happened between her and Jinx at the bank, each focusing instead on how no one, but Raven who was preoccupied, had detained, or at least paid more attention to the downed villains.

" guys. Tomorrow we have a day off, I suggest you all use that time to relax as best you can." Robin hollers to the team as everyone simply heads to their own rooms, to tired and depressed to even think about eating.

**Jinx**

The next day found Jinx pacing her room, again in her pink pj's, at noon. Her room was a dark, yet slightly more pink version of Ravens room in the tower, the room Jinx favored during their occupation.

_what was that, why did it seem so right to fight her like that. Why did I feel so annoyed when mammoth broke us apart. Sure I'm competitive, but I'm not that bad. _ " think Jen...aaaarg," mumbling the girl ceases her pacing and tries to think of anything other than the dark Titan. Failing miserably Jinx flops back onto her bed hoping that the quiet meditation offers will help her forget, or at least come to an understanding as to why she felt the way she did.

Failing to quiet her mind for meditation after about an hour, Jinx decides to pester her team. Quickly changing into some more presentable clothes, a black blouse, with dark pink trim and a pair of tight, black jeans, Jinx leaves her room only to run into, literally, Giz Who was poised to knock.

" hey watch we're you're goin' Jen." the small teen complains. Feeling crushed under his female teammate, even though she probably weighs just as much as he does, the young man squirms his way out from underneath his team leader.

" hey Giz, Mammoth in the common room? We need to talk about tomorow. " Jinx rolls off the littlest member of her squad and heads on out of the hallway towards said common room. Passing through the grey and yellow halls the only female member of the team feels none of the old school spirit, none of the pride her friends talk about, just sorrow, and pain at what her life has become.

Later when she had managed to corral her team the interrogation begins in earnest.

" do you guys really want to continue like this, I mean sure when blood took over we were messed up, but don't you think we could try something different? Sorry, sorry, I... I just want out. Out of the cycle." Jinx rants _if only there were a way to do that. When they messed up in the brotherhood of evil thing, we kind of, oh who am I kidding, we are trapped, once kid figured out I wasn't interested he left me here. _

" look we know you want out, we get it, but me and Giz, we kinda got stuck with this. When we sided with the villains we lost our chance." the big guy soothes his distraught leader. not entirely understanding why his leader feels this way, but understanding that she needs to feel reassured.

" look it's late, why don't you go to bed, I mean it is pretty late. I know you'll just deny it, but you haven't been yourself lately. Why don't you try and get some sleep. See if that makes any difference.

**Raven**

Raven has all day been in her room fighting the building anticipation of tomorrow. Only an hour until sundown. Pacing in her room, unable to meditate, or relax at all for that matter. All four of her violet eyes squinting in frustration. The usual auras her room is bathed in not helping her relax as it usually does.

_Just calm down, the day will come, and I will know then. Damn why does this spell have to cause such anxiety? Heh, I guess the anticipation of possibly having someone who could accept me for who I am is enough to send me even further down the rabbit hole. _" a bath should help me relax. Yeah that's just what I need." Raven tries to convince herself. Walking over to her wardrobe, detaching her cloak letting it float towards its usual spot in the ancient poece of furniture. she walks through the door hidden behind it so she can enter her private bathroom. Taking in the sight of her obsidian sink, and shower. She looks toward the shelves that hold her towels and such. Making sure she still has enough, nervous energy aside old habits die hard.

Stripping out of the remaining prices of her uniform She turns on the hot water, looking at herself for the first time in a while. _Ever since I beat my father, heh I guess I forget I fused my emotions together, became whole soon after. _Staring back at her are four violet eyes, deep violet feathered wings and a tail black in color, her hair also had grown down to her elbows. _Good thing I can hide these changes if I want to. The citizens would freak if they knew what I really looked like. _waiting a few more minutes for the water to warm up to her preffered boiling temperature. Raven starts to hum a small tune to herself. Not really a song, but a catchy tune all the same. Reveling in the warmth of the water, the relaxing heat helps soothe her fraying nerves.

After a long hot shower and dressing in her usual sleepwear Raven decides to go ahead and get some sleep. Hoping that at least will be possible? Knowing, painfully that sometime tonight, or tomorrow she would learn the name and face of her soulmate, alive or dead.

Ch1 end

We are all mad here


End file.
